


【授权翻译】Jumping in With Both Feet 置身其中

by Navy_vermilion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeover, Matchmaking, POV Multiple, Portals, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_vermilion/pseuds/Navy_vermilion
Summary: 当传送门出了问题，Magnus，Alec和Jace发现他们被困在一个全新的世界，一个有猎人，啤酒还有各种格子衬衫的世界。他们必须与Sam，Dean和Castiel合作以找到回家的路，但是谁能说他们不能在寻找的同时叫醒一些装睡的人（open a few eyes）呢？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】Jumping in With Both Feet 置身其中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jumping In With Both Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358815) by [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday), [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise). 



> 赠给Dmsilvis。
> 
> 这是为可爱的Dmsilvis而写的！你在很早之前就要求我们写些SPN 和SH混同小说，所以Lady和我就想：“我的天，我们必须在她的生日时为她写这篇文章！”哈哈！我们希望你会喜欢这篇为你而写的文章并且度过一个快乐的生日！！ <3
> 
> （译者：这篇里有一些俚语我不太能逐字翻译，所以我改用了一些更符合中文意境的词来代替。但是我都会在旁边注释原来的俚语，请大家如果有更好的建议可以提出来，感恩。如果有条件的请一定要到原本的地方支持原作者，我的翻译不足原著的万分之一的有趣！）

**Alec**

“Magnus！”Jace的尖叫声从Alec的左边传来。Alec抬起手中的弓箭，朝正在逼近Magnus的地狱猎犬放了一只箭。 “Magnus，你最好快点！“

Magnus仍然趴在地上，继续画着五芒星法阵。他的眉头紧皱，双唇紧紧的抿成一条线。尽管他的声音已经透露出他此刻紧张的心情，但他还是以唱歌的腔调说道： “我还需要一会儿！” Alec不禁被他滑稽的举动逗得面露微笑。

而在另一旁的Jace吼道：“该死的，Magnus！”

Alec稍微转身，击下了另外一只地狱猎犬。他敏捷地躲过从后边突袭的一只地狱猎犬，并且顺着转身的动作抽出他的刀。它再次俯身突袭，但Alec的动作比它更快，在地狱猎犬成功前便把手中的刀刃往它的胸膛送去。

“Magnus，甜心，我的生命之光？”

“Alexander，你也别打扰我。” Magnus喃喃自语，同时他的动作稳定得和练习时的一模一样，法阵上的线条逐渐固定在它们本该处在的位置上。

“它们的数量太多了！除非你们想成为这些狗的杂烩午餐不然我们现在就得快点离开了！（1）”Jace大喊着砍下了另一只地狱猎犬的头。还有两只正在他的附近徘徊，同时另外两只已经准备向Magnus的方向冲去。Alec用箭击落其中一只，而正当他想要大叫着警告巫师时，Magnus就亮出自己的猫眼转向那只地狱猎犬，并用自己的蓝色魔法把它炸开。

“快点把你们的屁股都挪过来！”他大喊着在五芒星上朝其他人挥手。

“请你别告诉我你现在更改计划了，你不觉得我们现在已经太过深入这件事了吗？”Jace一边驱赶挡在他前方道路上的地狱猎犬，一边问道。

“难道你更想成为他们的午餐？”

“不是特别的想。”Alec的话伴随着地狱猎犬的吠叫和树枝卡兹作响的声音传来。

Magnus在踏入闪耀着紫色魔法的法阵前紧紧的抓住Alec和Jace的衣领。在眨眼之间，他们便开始坠落。

**Dean**

Dean在坐下之前把一瓶啤酒还有一盘的三明治放在Sammy的前方。Sam的面前放置着一本书，而他正在悠闲地翻阅着它。Dean坐了下来，啜了一口手中的啤酒。现在的地堡异常的安静，一切都处在安详平静的情况下。这可不是他们每天都能拥有的时光，所以在这一刻，Dean决定要好好享受这难得的时光。

直到一个闪着亮紫色光的魔法圈突然出现在他们的天花板上，而这些家伙开始坠地。他们就这样掉落在桌子旁的地上，而Dean和Sam都目瞪口呆地看着这一切发生。

“这他妈的是什么情况？”Dean倒吸一口气，立马举起桌上的枪并站了起来。

Dean可以很清楚的看到其中两个男人的身上在他肉眼可见之处都布满了刺青，而第三个男人，却布满了……好吧，亮粉？而这浑身闪闪发光的男人（2）抬头望向Dean，挥动手腕，然后枪便瞬间从Dean的手中飞了出来。

“狗娘养的（Son of a bitch）。”Dean瞪大眼睛喃喃道。

Sam从他的牛仔裤抽出恶魔匕首，紧盯着面前的男人，举起了它。

“我们千万不可草率行事。”Sam低声道，视线从未移开地盯着他们。

他们三个高举双手慢慢地站了起来，其中金发的男人对他们低语：“放松，伙计们，我们完全不需要打架。”

那个闪闪发光的男人给了Dean还有Sam一个让他们放松的微笑，“你们愿意告诉我们，我们现在究竟是哪里吗？”

“这他妈的都是些什么问题？”Dean反问，他浑身紧绷着并且准备好随时冲上去了。

“看起来我们似乎穿过了一个传送门。”闪闪发光的男人解释道。“我本来希望我们可以通过传送门避免自己成为别人的午餐，但是看起来我好像失算了。”

Sam歪头询问： “不小心传送错误？你本来是想传送去哪里？”

“去找地狱之王。”

那个黑色头发的男人猛地倒吸了一口气。“你的目标是你的父亲？Magnus，你为什么要这么做？”

“因为他是那个能让他的狗狗们滚开的合适人选，Alexander？”

就在他们争执的当儿，金发的男人扑向了Sam试图夺走他手上的匕首。在他还未能用匕首做些什么的时候，Cas从他在图书馆的藏身处站了出来，用手碰了碰那位仁兄的额头。后者就这样向后倒入黑发男人的怀中。

“这他妈的是什么？你干了什么？”

“他袭击了我！”Sam大喊道，用手比划着那个失去知觉的男人。

“他没事，他只是睡着了。”Cas向他们解释。

“Jace只有在他睡着的时候最可爱了，亲爱的。”Magnus 耸肩道，而这使得Alec皱起眉头。

Magnus叹了口气，转向Dean，Sam还有Cas： “我想我们应该重新开始认识对方。我是Magnus，布鲁克林区的高级巫师。那位睡美人是Jace，而这位可口的小甜心是Alec，是纽约基地的负责人。”

Dean挑起他的眉头，抱胸道： “这些名头对我们而言应该要有些什么意义吗？”

“看在天使的份上，Magnus。” Alec 说： “我们甚至还在我们自己的世界吗？”

“不，这不是你们的世界。”Cas说，他的眉毛困惑的皱起。

“我以为你说一切都在你的掌控之中？”Alec咬牙，嘶嘶道。

Magnus朝他翻了一个白眼。 “放松点，我会再开个传送门把大家带回家的。”

Dean睁大眼睛注视着这个闪闪发光的男人转动着手臂，并向前做了一个发射的举动。蓝色的光芒环绕着他的手臂，随着他的动作移动。但除此之外再也没有其他反应了。

“Magnus？”

Magnus再次尝试施法，但是却无济于事。他的肩膀塌了下来， “看起来我的魔法在这个世界的运作方式和我们原本的世界不一样。”

Alec叹息，而Dean注意到了这个男人经常这么做。他看向Dean，询问： “我的兄弟是否把我们向你们求救的机会给毁了？”

Dean看向Cas，而Cas盯着他们仨一会后，对Dean说： “那个巫师有恶魔血统，但我没有在他的身上感受到任何恶意。剩余的两个是拿非利人。”

“一部分人类，一部分天使？”Sam惊讶的问。

Cas点了点头，然后说： “我觉得我们可以相信他们。”

“那么，你们的地堡是否有机会存在着地狱之王？”Magnus轻拍着手腕问道，他的举手投足就像舞者一般优雅流畅。

“我们的确有，而他现在就在地牢里。”Dean的声音紧绷着。“如果有必要，我们会毫不犹豫的让他迎接新的室友。”

Alec怒吼时Magnus正在握紧自己的拳头。巫师立马恢复了理智。 “你有我的保证，我们现在只希望能够回家。”

“好吧。”Dean朝Sam的方向点了点头。

“我的名字是Sam Winchester。我会在这里等这个昏过去的醒来。Magnus，你会和Cas一起找资料，而Alec和Dean一起。”

**Castiel**

Castiel带领着Magnus穿过地堡走向其中一个储藏室。在那里，他们收藏这着这些年来都处在封尘状态的物品。尽管Cas和Sam尝试引入一些有系统的归纳方式，但是这里面的所有东西依旧泛滥成堆。

“我们可以在这里找一些可能帮得上忙的东西。”他边说边把灯打开，看着Magnus扫视了整个房间。

“真棒。”他拍手道。“这些真的都能用吗？”

“我认为可以。”Castiel说。“否者它们就不会在这里了。”Magnus似乎只听了一半就已经开始捡起东西检查。

“小心，其中的许多东西都非常危险。”

Magnus笑了， “噢，我可以想象。但无论如何，这个是假的。” 他将他手中的诅咒之书向后抛去，那本书就这样摔在了地上。“我认识这本书的作者，这本书就是一个垃圾。我记得他是从他的帽子里挑选材料来制作这个咒语的。如果这个咒语让你拥有除了兔子耳朵以外的任何东西，我会感到非常的意外。“

他就这样走开，继续检查下一个木盒子。Castiel脸带怒意的把书从地上抄了起来，但是他却对Magnus说的话非常好奇。 “这本书可是三百年前写的。“

“这是永生者的好处，亲爱的。“Magnus哼道，放下手中的盒子，接着开始翻找整个架子。

“哦。“

“我假设，你们全都是凡人？“

“不。“Castiel说，Magnus停了下来，好奇地歪头看向Castiel。”我是天使。我自从第一道曙光出现后就一直存在了。“

Magnus看起来有些震惊，然后他笑了。 “好吧，看起来我不再是房间里最老的那个人，这感觉还挺不错。”他检查着房间内一个巨大而华丽的镜子。“这是我的！至少在我的世界里它是我的。”

“我相信这个镜子应该会让它的主人们永葆青春，但这必须以他们的灵魂为代价。”

“我希望我的镜子也能做到这个。”Magnus放下了它，朝着Castiel的方向绽放了微笑。Castiel不太确定这人究竟是个怎么样的人，但他有点像人形的飓风，而自己也稍微被他给迷住了。

**Alec**

Alec扫视每一本书籍的书椎，试图找出任何有关时空旅行的任何物品。Dean走到角落，眼带怀疑的盯着Alec。Alec叹了口气，他知道自己活该被怀疑，但有时他的弟弟就是个白痴，而这并不是他的错。

“你知道那些都是拉丁文吧？“ Dean放下身段，声音清晰地说。

Alec这次有些被惹怒了。 “我有意识到。“

“你会读拉丁文？“

“当然。“Alec说。 “我在学习这方面下了很大的苦工，而且我很清楚地认识到这些古老的语言会在我们狩猎时帮得上忙。”

“我在学习上可不是那么的努力，我更担心的是如果我在狩猎的过程中无法阅读这些必要的资料，我爸会怎么说我。”Dean低语道，但更像是说给自己听，而不是在和Alec交谈。

Alec坐在地上，就着自己的膝盖打开了那本书，开始扫视里面的内容。Dean也在他的对面做着相同的事情。 “你是人类吗？“

Dean哼了一声。 “对。我们正在试着控管所有非人类（keep the not-humans in check）。”

Alec盯着Dean片刻，然后喃喃地说： “我明白了。”

“我想，你也是做这一些事情的，对吧？听刚才Magnus说，你好像是某些热门并且重要的猎人之类的。”

Alec耸肩道： “我是基地的负责人。我照顾着一群暗影猎人，而他们负责保护盲呆们（mundanes，普通人）免受暗影世界的侵害。”

“这听起来就像是某种青少年小说才会出现的情节。”

**Sam**

Sam再次翻页，试图找出任何能帮上忙的东西。突然，那个躺在地上的金发男人猛然吸了一口气，瞪大眼睛坐了起来。

“嘿。”San安抚道。“放松点。”

Jace，Sam这么想着，环顾了四周，然后疑惑和怀疑目光就这样落在Sam的身上。 “我哥他妈的去了哪？“

“我在这里，你这白痴！“Alec的声音从图书馆传了出来。”现在控制住你自己，开始查资料！“

Sam挑眉，然后朝他所在的方向点了点头。 “你听见他所说的话了。”

Jace站起来呻吟了一声。 “我恨找资料。“他一面喃喃自语一面坐下。Sam无法抑制住自己脸上的微笑。

Sam将一本书推向Jace，而Jace马上把自己投入其中。

“你介意回答我的一些问题吗？”

“说吧。”Jace说，他的声音听起来对Sam的问题不感兴趣。

“作为一个拿非利人的感觉是怎么样？”

Jace的手指拂过自己的头发， “我不知道，我出生便是拿非利人了，完全没有可以比较的经历。”

Sam闻言嗯了一声道： “你有翅膀吗？”

“什么？不，我没有翅膀。”

Sam耸了耸肩。 “在我们的世界里，拿非利人都有翅膀。“

Jace闻言俯身。 “真的假的？“

“唔，我希望Jace能够和你们见面，但他现在和我们妈妈一起在狩猎的旅途中。“

“Jack是谁？“

“Lucifer的儿子。“

“所以他是巫师？“

Sam疑惑的歪头。 “什么？不。他和你们一样，都是拿非利人。“

“噢。在我们的世界里，恶魔们的孩子都是巫师，就像Magnus一样。“Sam知道自己睁大眼的眼睛里充满好奇，Jace所说的一切都让他着迷其中。“哦，看在天使的份上，”杰斯喃喃地说，向后倾靠在椅子上，双臂交叉。他饶有兴趣地笑着说：“你和Simon一样，都是个大书呆子，对不？”

**Magnus**

当天使帮他整理成堆的文物时，Magnus小心翼翼地审视着他。他拥有漂亮的颧骨和明亮的眼睛，但他身上穿的西装简直就是恐怖的噩梦。

它十分宽松，而且万分的不合身，在突显出这个男人帅气的方面完全没有任何建设。Magnus现在只想烧了它。他坚信着任何衣服穿在适合的人身上时都会显得那个人非常好看——前提是你必须要穿对合适的风格和尺寸。而现在，Castiel的衣服完全不符合以上两个条件。

Magnus对自己叹了口气。他决不允许这项对于时尚的侵犯行为继续存在。此外，他现在非常无聊，而这件事情远比在这里整理那堆垃圾有趣多了。他打了一个响指，为自己召唤了一杯鸡尾酒。他喝了一小口，愉快地哼了一声，然后再次唤来另外一杯。

“我可以问你一个个人问题吗？“Magnus把手中的鸡尾酒交在盯着他看的天使手中，问道。

“当然可以。“Castiel从杯子内啜了一口，然后整张脸都皱了起来。

“这件西装不是你的吧？“

“不……”Castiel几乎是小心翼翼地回答。 “这本是这个身体主人的衣服。”

“这听起来又是另一个有趣的故事了，你务必要告诉我。” Magnus补充道：“但这也解释了非常多事情。你如今还穿着它是有什么特别的原因吗？”

“我不觉得我还需要其他衣服。”Castiel耸肩道，而Magnus觉得自己快要心脏病发了。不需要其他衣服，这个情况远比他想象的还要糟糕。“Dean一直想要把他自己的衣服借给我，但是我觉得我不需要它们。我自己的力量就能够让这容器的内部一直维持在合适的温度了。”

“原来如此……”Magnus啜了口酒，笑了。“我一直都在试图往Alexander的衣柜里注入一些其他不同的颜色，但是他却非常的固执，不肯接受。不过，我最近成功让他穿上了一个印花马甲，而他看起来也的确很不错。所以，谁知道呢。”

“Alexander是你的男朋友？”

“暂时的。”Magnus随意的挥了挥手。“虽然我认为丈夫这个词汇听起来更好。不过你让我想起我必须去检查一下，他和你的男友是否已经谋杀了对方。

Magnus召唤了一杯咖啡，因为他知道Alec会非常的疲惫，而处在劳累状态的Alec就会变成脾气暴躁的Alec。而他们现在最不需要的就是在这里开启一场战争。而且，距离上次自己亲吻这个漂亮的男人已经过去得太久了，他有些确定自己已经开始忘记Alec的脸长什么样了，而他不能忍受这个事实。

他把自己喝完的鸡尾酒放在桌上后便走出了房间。而离开前，他在Castiel的身后叫住了Castiel，说： “当我回来时，我会再和你讨论你的西装。”

**Dean**

Dean举起双手伸了个懒腰，呻吟了一声后继续坐下开始阅读另一本书。他们已经在快这里一个小时了，但是幸运仍然没有降临在他们身上。

“亲爱的。”Magnus捧着依旧冒着热气的咖啡，出现在他们身处的那个角落。

Dean 看到Alec冷硬的脸在巫师出现时都亮了起来。Magnus把咖啡交给Alec前俯下身子在他的额头轻轻地亲了一口。

“谢谢。”Alec给了Magnus一个微笑，对他耳语道。“你有任何发现吗？”

“没有，但是我们会继续找。”

Alec点了点头。说： “如果这杯咖啡没用，我可以激活我的耐力符文的。”

Magnus的手指抚过Alec的头发，按了按他的肩膀，然后他便回去找Cas了。当看到这两个男人的互动方式还有他们两个大方地展示自己对对方的感情时，Dean感觉自己的胃正在自己体内剧烈地翻滚着。

“所以你们两个有一腿，嗯？（So that’s a thing, huh?）“Dean脱口而出，而他也马上后悔自己的举动。

Alec把自己的视线从书上移向Dean，啜了一口咖啡，然后盯着Dean。Dean觉得自己正在被他评判着，而他从来都没有过这种感觉。

“你是某种恐同者还是什么？”

Dean愣住了。 “ 当然不是！我只是，你知道的，就是很好奇，这样。”他的脸颊尴尬得发烫。他摇了摇头，说： “算了，忘了我说的话吧。”

当Alec叹气时，Dean一点也不感觉到惊讶。 “我会为此感到后悔。”他含蓄地说道。 “但是我不是其他人。告诉我你对自己身为同性恋的恐慌（big gay panic）。”

“我的什么？！”

“很显然，你依旧还是一个深柜。我看到你看我和Magnus的眼神了，就好像你完全不能相信两个男人能够在一起。而你他妈的向往这件事。”

“我没有。”Dean尝试解释，但Alec拒绝听取。

“是那个穿风衣的家伙，对不？”

Dean咬住自己的下唇。他的胃已经开始打结了，而他的气管感觉就快要闭合了，但不知为何他还是挤出了那些字眼。

“对，是他。”

**Jace**

他们是怎么开始讨论起有关自己的感情事件的？Jace不是很确定这个问题的答案，但是不管怎么样，他们都走到了这一步。

“所以，让我稍作整理。”Jace喃喃道，把他自己的前臂放上了在桌上。“和你睡过的全部人，都死了。”

“对。”Sam瞪大眼睛说，“就像我的小兄弟被诅咒过一样！”

Jace不是有意要发出喷鼻的声音。 “好吧。那可太糟糕了。你就不能不和她们睡吗？或者，我不知道，让她们反过来上你（3）之类的？

“老兄！我说这个不是为了娱乐你的！“

“好的，好的。“Jace说。”我会告诉你一个更劲爆的。我深爱的那个女孩你还记得吗？有一阵子，我以为她是我妹妹。“

“我的天。“Sam的鼻头都皱了起来，他说：”你在开玩笑吧。“

Jace叹了口气。 “我也希望自己是在开玩笑。“

**Castiel**

Castiel看着Magnus捧着一杯咖啡走出房间外，巫师脱口而出的话仍在他的耳旁响起。你的男友……当Magnus回来时，他依旧凝视着Magnus，而后者的脸上洋溢着幸福的表情。

“Dean不是我的男朋友。“在他能够阻止自己之前，这句话就这样从他的嘴巴蹦了出来。Castiel希望自己可以把说出去的话给收回来。他甚至都不确定为什么自己要说这句话。也许，是因为他也希望Dean可以像Magnus看Alec一样看待自己吧？

Magnus看起来非常惊讶。 “你确定？我还以为你们已经在一起了？”

“不。”Castiel接过Magnus递给他的第二杯鸡尾酒后摇了摇头。这杯鸡尾酒里有一把小巧的雨伞。他不需要喝下它，但他感觉如果他这么做，也许这个对话会更容易进行。这就像Dean每次会做的一样。

“为什么不是？”Magnus问。“我的意思是，我才刚刚认识你们，而你们看起来也很明显就是一对啊。”他将自己安置在一个舒适的扶手椅上，Castiel有些不确定这张椅子一分钟前是否就存在了。

“我……好吧……我的意思是，” Castiel思考着自己应该怎么表达，然后在一个一分钟前绝对不存在的扶手椅上坐了下来。“Dean是个凡人，而我是个永生的存在。而且我并不确定他是否和其他男人发展过任何关系，或者他是否会接受我对他的感情。”

Magnus温柔的看着他，然后伸出手拍了拍Castiel的手以作安抚。 “作为永生者的一员，我明白你的感受。但是你不能就这样放弃了你的生活，不然你会错过许多事情。你不能拒绝让Dean和你一起生活的机会。而且你永远都不知道，也许有一天你就会找到解决你永生问题的办法了，这一定会有办法解决的。“

他温和的微笑，喝光了自己酒杯里的酒，默默的为Castiel添上另外一杯新的。Cas看着自己空掉的酒杯，想要说自己并不需要这些。但也许他会再喝上一杯。这次的饮料是夕阳色的，顶部放了一片菠萝和樱桃。

“不管Dean是否会接受你，但是请你一定要听我的建议，并且记住，我很确定他和你一样，他也爱着你。“

“你怎么知道的？“

“这是一种预感，所以你爱他？“

Castiel点了点头。 “这是一个很奇怪的感觉。我见过假上帝，邪神，半神人还有准神。但在这一切里面，在整个万神殿中，如果我需要相信一个事情，就一个事情……我相信他。他对我而言，比宇宙万物都重要。”

Magnus理解地点了点头，挥了挥手让Castiel继续说——就像他知道Castiel还有很多话想说一样，而突然间，话语就像瀑布一样冲了下来，他脱口而出： “他强大，善良，勇敢。他毫不犹豫地地选择帮助别人，无论自己需要付出多大的代价。我为了他，放弃了整个天堂，如果再来一次，我的选择依旧不会变。” 他停下，看着自己手中半空地玻璃杯。“但是……”

“但是什么？”

“我该怎么告诉他？Dean……Dean他并不是一个擅长处理自己情绪的人。”

“我能明白这一点。“Magnus轻笑。 ”当我一开始遇见Alexander时，他还是一个深柜。那时我都快以为他是纳尼亚（4）地区的永久居民了。“Castiel点了点头，尽管他对Magnus所引用的事物并不完全了解。”这一切并不需要一个宏伟的开始。我的意思是，我当初闯入了Alexander人生中的第一场婚礼，而他在家人还有Calve的官员面前亲了我。在这个过程中，他向大家出柜了。但是，你不需要做到这种程度。一个简单的谈话会给你一个好开头的。“

“我明白了。“Castiel说，而Magnus所说的话在他的脑袋里浮现。”Alec和谁结婚？“

“一个叫Lydia的女人。“

Castiel可以感觉到自己的眉毛皱了起来，而他的脑袋充满了疑问。Magnus笑道： “我知道，我们那时候连开始都还没开始。”

“这听起来像是一个非常有趣的故事。”

“噢，它是的。”Magnus笑了，再次召唤了两杯新的饮料——这次是亮蓝色的。“如果你让我帮你把这糟糕的西装换了，我就告诉你这件事。而且，我很确定在那西装下，你有一个完美的身躯，而不把它展示出来简直就是羞辱。”

“我想，”Castiel慢慢地说，但Magnus没有给他太多时间思考便把他拉到房间中央，并且让他慢慢地旋转着身体。Magnus的手中闪烁着蓝色的光，突然间Castiel有些不确定自己究竟同意了些什么。

**Alec**

Alec想起命中注定的那一天时完全无法抑制住自己的微笑。 “他闯入了我的婚礼。”

“你的婚礼。你和一个女人的婚礼？”

Alec点头。 “我那时就是一个白痴。我以为我在履行我的职责。我以为我必须成为另一个人，一个不是我生来便是的人，并以此来为我的家族带来荣誉。我以为我必须承担起长子的责任，做这些所谓对的事情。” Alec可以察觉到Dean的脸色变了。他专心的听着，身体紧绷着。Alec很清楚这些信号，Dean也曾在同样的事情上挣扎过。 “如果不是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，我也会这么做。”

Alec摇了摇头，继续说： “他就这样闯入了我的婚礼，看到他的那一瞬间我感觉自己都快窒息了。他的出现让我的心跳加速，皮肤发麻，那一刻我就知道自己没办法继续完成这场婚礼了。我感觉我有一瞬间失去了思考的能力，因为我就这样冲向过道，当着全部人的面前吻他，但现在那些记忆全都只剩下模糊的影像了。”

他们沉默了片刻，然后Dean问： “你的父母对此怎么想？”

“因为Magnus是个男人这件事？”Dean耸了耸肩。“他们恨死这个了。但其中更大的原因是因为Magnus是暗影魅族的一员。他的身上有着一半的恶魔血。但现在一切情况都变了。我还蛮确定我妈爱Magnus多过爱我。”

最终，Dean笑了。虽然他的笑容虽然不大而且还充满着怀疑，但是他还是笑了。看在天使的份上，他真的要为这些白痴拉红线吗？

**Sam**

Sam再次为自己和Jace倒了一杯威士忌。他知道自己现在最应该做的事情就是查资料，但是他相信其他人会替他办好这件事的。他肯定自己能够好好的休息一晚。

“我还可以告诉你一个更刺激的。”Sam说。“当我还是个小婴儿时，有个恶魔让我对恶魔血上瘾。”

Jace猛吸一口气，Sam以为自己终于赢过他了，但Jace说： “该死。有一段时间内，Clary和我都以为我还在妈妈的子宫内时，就被注射恶魔血了。但事实上这并没有发生。” 他又喝了一大口的威士忌，继续道：“实际上，这是一个实验。我父亲给我注射了高剂量的天使血，给另一个和我拥有相同名字的男孩注射了恶魔血，然后记录我们之间的差异。”

“上帝耶稣啊。”

Jace肯定的点了点头，然后他们俩一起把杯子里的酒喝光。

“到你的时候了。”Jace一边喃喃道一边把酒杯重新填满。

Sam长长地叹了一口气，抓了抓自己的头发。 “好吧，我曾经死过。被人用刀捅穿脊椎。Dean为了让我重生和十字路口的恶魔做了交易。”

Jace点头，说： “也死过。也经历过一样的事。除了Clary为了我向天使许愿的那部分。”

Sam发出长长的哨声。 “除了Cas以外，这里的天使们都是一群有翅膀的混蛋。”

Jace听闻便开始咯咯笑，他的脸颊因为酒精而通红。 “好吧，好吧。我有另外一件事。”Jace对着他的酒杯嘟囔道。“我曾经和狼人有一腿。”

“哦，上帝啊。”Sam瞪大双眼低语。“我也是。”

“等等。我们是不是同一个人？”

Sam笑了。 “但很明显，我的头发比你好太多了。“

**Dean**

Dean喝了一口啤酒，随着啤酒带来麻木的感觉，他的抑制力也慢慢消失了。 “他们是永生者，这不会很糟糕吗？“

Alec笑了，那是Dean见过最傻的笑容了。 “你看过Magnus吗？如果他是凡人，我也会爱他的。他就是那么的，”Alec停顿了一会。“神奇（Magical）。”

Dean嗯了一声。 “只是。”他咬住自己的下唇然后思考着，去他的。“像Cas这样强大的人，怎么还会需要我？他与时间共存。我对他而言并不是什么特别的人。”

Alec摇了摇头。 “ 你就是个白痴。”

“你已经说过了。”

“只是再确认一次。”Alec喝了自己的啤酒，然后因为啤酒的味道而做了鬼脸。Dean不由自主地认为他的动作出现成年人身上居然显得十分可爱。 “爱情不是这样运作的，Dean。”

Dean翻了个白眼，说： “你没救了。”

Alec笑得更灿烂了，以致他的酒窝都毫无保留的展现出来了。 “的确。有太多事能够使到我们分手了。Magnus和我在一起之前曾经与一万七千个人在一起，而他还有着恶魔血统；我们在一起时，我还是个处男。”Dean听闻差点把酒给吐出来了，但他还是勉强地让自己保持冷静。“难道你认为我不好奇像Magnus这样美丽的人，他究竟看上我的什么吗？”

“也许他看上你高，黑发和帅气。”Dean兴奋地说。

Alec翻了白眼。 “和Magnus相比，我就什么都不是了。你看到他的眼睛吗？它们是多么的美丽。”他发出梦幻般地叹息，Dean哼了一声。“好吧，回到正题。为什么你不去尝试呢？你还有什么可失去？”

“除了我的自尊还有尊严？”

“你穿得就像个伐木工人（lumberjack）。”Alec说。“我认为你已经没有剩下点什么了。”

“第一，操你的。第二，”Dean停顿了一会。“他是我最好的朋友。”他喃喃道，往上看向天花板。 “我不想失去他。”

Alec呻吟道： “看在天使的份上，你就是个白痴。”

Dean点了点头，脸上带着淡淡地笑容。 “ 看来我是的。”

Alec站了起来，看起来有些踉跄。 “ 让我们去看看你男人的进度如何。”

Dean再次翻了白眼，接受了面前Alec伸出的手。他们两人手搭着肩，一起走向了战略桌的方向，但Dean的动作却突然僵住了（stop dead in his tracks）。看来他们不是那个唯一喝得烂醉的人（break out the booze）。

“Jace？”Alec问，他的声音布满了震惊和被逗乐的感觉。

Jace的头瞬间抬起，他的眼睛因为酒精而被蒙上一层模糊的色彩。 “ 事情不是你们看到的这样？“

“这看起来就像是你正在为我弟弟编发。“Dean低声说，他的脸上是掩盖不住的笑容。

“好吧。事情就是它看起来这样。Izzy在我小时候教过我们。”他指着Alec说。“不要装得你好像不知道这件事一样，Alec！”

Dean的眼睛终于看向了Cas，当他看清天使身上的服装时，他瞬间屏住了呼吸。他穿得和平时一样，除了一点，那就是这套西装合身了。该死的，这的确让整个世界都不一样了，他看起来他妈的火辣。

“你好，Dean。”Cas说道，而这熟悉的问候把他的内心深处给点燃了。Magnus轻推了Cas，朝着Dean歪了歪头。当Cas挺直腰板（squares his shoulders）宣布: “我爱上你了！” 时，Dean感觉自己心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。

“你也喝醉了。”Dean低语，他的脸颊发烫，胃部剧烈地翻滚着。这真的在众人面前发生了吗？真的发生了？

“为什么他不可以两者兼得呢？”Magnus问道，他皱起眉头，而这个皱眉和他男朋友的皱眉相比简直就是不相上下。

所以Dean就从Alec的剧本中偷走了其中一个片段。他挺直腰板，然后开始移动，直径地走向站在他面前的Cas。他抓住Cas的领子，然后把他拉入一个法式热吻当中。

**Magnus**

Magnus看着这两个男人在他们面前亲得难舍难分，而在他们身后，他看到Alec为了Dean的举动而露出骄傲的笑容。一阵暖意充斥着他的胸膛；他对他完美完成的工作而感到满意。

Dean和Cas终于分开时他们俩都双颊通红。他们相抵着额头，完全不敢相信刚才发生了什么。Magnus笑了，他记起他也曾经经历过这样的事情。他在Alec的婚礼上也有着这种感觉，那时的他一度怀疑自己是否处在梦中，直到Alexander再次亲吻他，而那感觉是多么的美丽及真实。

“好的，这件事情需要庆祝！”他拍着手这样说。

“嘿看这里，看这里！”Sam补充道。 “感谢你们两个终于他妈的发现（got your heads out of your asses）了！”

“滚开，Sam。”Dean说，但是他的语气中并没有包含着怒意。他紧紧抓住Castiel的手，不敢放开。而这举动在其他人眼中却显得万分可爱。

Magnus召唤了好几种饮料——通常在这种情况他都认为香槟时最合适的饮料，但是他可不确定Winchester们是否会欣赏香槟，而他也不愿浪费那些香槟。所以在这里，啤酒喝鸡尾酒是最好的选择。他也同时细心的添上一些食物，因为他们最好是在吃上一些东西。

他们会弄清楚要怎么回家的，待会他们会的。

两个小时后，他们浪费了很多东西，即使是Magnus也一样，尽管他认为自己是他们之间究竟耐受度最高的那个人。

“你也应该让我帮你换换行头，Dean。”他指着和Castiel靠得很近的猎人。他们几乎都快坐到对方的大腿去了。而晚上的时候，他们极有可能会这么做。“你对格子的热爱程度几乎快要犯罪了。”

“不，谢了。”Dean笑道，他再次拿起另外一块披萨。“我才不想自己看起来就像要去某个性癖俱乐部里，就像他一样。”他朝着Alec挥手致意，而Alec瞪了他一眼，这充满威严的举动却被Jace强行塞在他耳旁的小雨伞给毁了。

“黑色是一个很实用的颜色。”Alec说。

“它的确是的。”Jace点了点头。“对于猎杀恶魔还有性癖俱乐部来说，它是的。”

“看在天使的份上，闭嘴，Jace。”

“啥？你和Magnus在空闲时做了什么我都不介意，只要你们开心就好。”Alec的parabatai [魂(jie)契(bai)战(xiong)友(di)]（5）充满爱意的拍了怕他的肩膀，这逗得Magnus咯咯直笑。喝醉酒的Jace总是对Alec怀有热切的关心，而这很可爱。

“这是一个小小的建议。”Magnus说： “但是黑色的确和Alexander很搭。但是我还是得说，不管穿什么他都很好看，或者不穿也一样。”

Alec轻笑着把他拉进深吻中。 

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

**Sam**

当他们终于互诉爱意时这感觉真的很甜，Sam这样想道，看着他的哥哥和Cas互相拥抱。而在另一方面，有谁知道他们会在没人打扰的情况下拥抱着多久都不放手？他为自己的这个念头而打了一个激灵。

唔，也许他们应该想想办法把他们送回家，但是他们现在却没有任何头绪。突然间一个念头就这样出现在Sam的脑海中，在他还没仔细想好的情况下，他的身体已经快一步的拿起手机把讯息给发出去了。

他就这样把这封短信抛在脑后，然后把自己投入无限供应的披萨和啤酒中——当然他依旧让Alec和Jace绞劲脑汁的回答他的疑惑，只是他事后是否还会记得他们的回答就是另外一回事了。

突然，灯光闪烁，门砰砰地响。这情况都让他们都瞬间都快吓死了（jump out of their skins）。

“好吧，这可真新奇。”一个带着苏格兰口音的轻柔嗓音传来。Rowena微笑着，兴致高昂地看着他们。

“为什么她会在这？”Dean问。

“噢，我想是我叫上她的。”

“你的确把叫我来了。”她坐在桌上说。她凝视着Magnus，Alec和Jace。“听说是关于要把一些人送回家的事情，尽管你的短信有些混乱。所以，你要告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Sam点点头，然后慢慢地开始讲故事。他花了一些时间把所有的一切拼凑在一起，而Magnus在为Rowena召唤饮料时风趣地介绍了自己。

“我的力量在这个世界变得非常有限。”Magnus说。“不然我就不会麻烦你了。”

“噢，不会麻烦。”Rowena说，脸上闪过调皮的神色。“我很开心这两人终于承认了他们对对方的感情。我不得不承认，我已经快忍不住把他们的头给按在一起了。”Dean皱起眉，而Castiel的脸色通红。Rowenna笑了，再次啜了一口酒。 “那我们现在开始吧？我得先警告你们，回去后你们可能会有些头疼。回去的旅途可能会让你们舒适点，但是我可不能保证你们不会宿醉。

“你真的是太客气了，亲爱的女士。”Magnus补充道，也顺便补上对兄弟两人的感激： “也感谢你们出色的待客之道。”

“不客气。”Dean说。“并且感谢你……做的一切。”

“当然的，”Magnus站了起来，伸展了自己的脚。“但是我们现在就得走啦，我想尽快带Alexander回家。”

“那我呢？”Jace抱怨道。

“你可以在我们的客房睡，但前提是没有任何‘读书俱乐部’”的成员出现在那。而且你也不许抱怨。“

“我觉得我还是回到基地里吧。”Jace抱怨道，Sam笑了，而他也能够完全理解Jace现在的感觉。

“好吧……我想就这样了吧。”Sam补充道，示意Dean和Cas站起来。“这是我们的荣幸。”

“这是我们的收获。”Dean喃喃道，而Alec同意地点头。

然后他们就经历了一轮尴尬又安静的拥抱还有握手，毕竟Dean和Alec看起来对拥抱过敏——除非是拥抱他们的另一半，他们两个都紧紧抓住对方的手。Jace把Sam挤入一个拥抱中，而Sam也承认和暗影猎人聊天十分有趣——这些谈话使得他摆脱自己无时无刻地处在别人的性张力当中。

Rowena指示着这些客人们到另一个空旷的房间，以确保不会有其他东西一不小心就跟着他们过去了。Sam不是很确定发生了些什么，但是紧随着一个闪光，Rowena就回来了。她拍了拍自己的衣服，微笑着。

“好吧，我觉得你们所有人都应该睡上一觉。”她抬头望向一堆的空瓶子还有杯子，说：“尽管我并不确定他们是否真的会睡上一段时间。”她向Dean和Cas点头示意，而Cas正在亲吻着躺在自己大腿上的Dean。

Sam摇了摇头，这可能不是一个好主意。 “我会帮你准备好客房的。我可能需要你在早上时帮我想起发生的这一切。”

Rowena笑着跟随Sam走下走廊，把这一对幸福的小情侣留在了厨房。今天真是奇怪的一天，但也是今年最有趣的一天了……但Sam绝对不会抱怨。尤其是现在他不必再成为Dean和Cas性张力中的电灯泡（third wheel）了。

只是现在他可能需要在汽车旅馆里拥有属于自己的房间了。

**Jace**

明亮的紫色光芒充斥着整个房间，使得Jace不得不闭紧双眼。瞬息之间，Jace就这样跌落在地上了。一直手肘击中了他的肋骨，而另一只脚和他的耳朵相撞。Jace一面发出嘶哑的尖叫，一面试图把自己从人堆里解放。他睁开眼睛，然后止不住地呻吟。那个叫Rowena地小妞说得对，这宿醉可是地狱级别的。

“操。”Magnus从挤作一团的人堆滚出来时抱怨道。他拍了拍自己身上的外套，试图抚平外套上的皱纹。他捏着鼻梁，因为疼痛而猛地吸了一口气。

“我赞同。”Alec躺在地板上喃喃自语道。

“但至少我们回家了。”Jace耸肩说，他上下活动了自己的肩膀，试图减轻它们的僵硬感。

“我觉得我们在不小心走歪的旅途中做的事情会有回报的。”Magnus轻松地笑着，帮助Alec从地上站了起来。然后他就开始推搡着Alec走去他们的卧室中。

“去你的回报。”Alec喃喃道。他抬头望向Jace，说：“这间客房是你的了。”

Jace挥了挥手说： “没事的，我可以走路回去，顺带清一清我的脑袋。”

“然后你真的不打算在Dumort旅馆那儿停留一会儿？”Magnus的声音充斥着调笑的意味。

Jace耸了耸肩。 “太阳才刚下山。如果我不去，那可就没人会去烦Simon 还有Raphael他们啦。”

当Magnus推着Alec回到他们的卧室时，他的笑声回荡在整个阁楼里。而Jace离开时，他才意识到自己脸上挂着放松的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）：这里不是我忘了标点符号，而是Jace紧张得连句子该停顿的地方都忘了停XD而‘这些狗的杂烩午餐“这些原本的词汇是dog chow，应翻成狗粮，但直翻却感受不到原文应有的趣味，所以我擅自改成这个句子。  
> （2）：原文是glittery man，glittery可以翻成亮粉，也可以是闪闪发光的意思。而Magnus当然必须是布满亮粉，然后闪闪发光的啦XD  
> （3）：原文是let them peg you，peg是标记或者订住的意思，所以peg you就是 → V →  
> （4）：原文Narnia纳尼亚，是《纳尼亚传奇》里的一个地区。《纳尼亚传奇》是一本童话故事书，讲述两个小孩偶然进入异世界，而那个世界就是被称作纳尼亚，而通常会进入纳尼亚的人多半是小孩。所以这里应该是指Alec太单纯。  
> 【更正：因为《纳尼亚传奇》系列中有一个神奇的衣柜能够直接通往纳尼亚，所以这里指的是Alec是一个深柜。Magnus说他是永久居民的意思是他以为Alec永远都不会出柜了】  
> （5）：Parabatai并无准确翻译，但是据说，他的中文发音时jie bai xiong di，所以大家懂的XD
> 
> （译者: 终于翻完了！感谢我家阿夏帮我校对了前面三分之一的部分，但是后面的部分我就不好意思去麻烦她啦，毕竟她不吃这两对CP。所以，四舍五入一下，这等于就是没有beta的XD 感谢大家看到这，请别忘了到原文支持哦！）


End file.
